Alternate
by setFIREtomyHEART
Summary: Luke doesn't leave. He stays right where he should be, in Reid's arms. Luke/Reid


Luke is overwhelmed, in the best sense of the word. Reid's hands are everywhere; caressing his face, gripping his shirt, unexpectedly cupping Luke's ass and reeling him in closer, and Luke is still trembling, just a little as their mouths fight for dominance again and again. Luke can smell Reid's aftershave, something clean and sharp, along with hints of generic shampoo and laundry detergent that is the same brand Noah uses. This is what makes Luke pull back, though his body won't let him go far, he's still clutching at Reid's face like his life depends on it.

"What the hell am I doing?" Luke can barely make the words exit his mouth, his lips are already heading back towards Reid's like they're magnetized.

"You know what you're doing, and so do I," is the retort. Reid's voice is low and rough, and the dark want swirling in his eyes has Luke pulling him back before he's finished talking, sucking the redhead's bottom lip into his mouth and biting, which earns him a noise from deep in Reid's chest. Luke can feel fingers combing upward through his hair, and he tilts his head back into them, making a significantly louder noise as it causes Reid to focus his attention on Luke's neck. His tongue is wet and skillful, making looping patterns up the right side of his adam's apple, and Luke thinks that he might be starting to have trouble maintaining control of his legs. His hips press forward, meeting Reid's and feeling how very interested Reid the Second is in the proceedings. Reid groans, his breath harsh and hot against Luke's neck.

He begins to step backward, moving them both slowly towards the couch. Luke follows because he can't bring himself to pull away, one hand has a tight fisted grip on the still unbuttoned shirt, the other palming Reid's face. He noses Reid's cheek, almost blindly searching for his lips, before Reid sits down hard on the couch, pulling Luke down into his lap. Luke barely has a moment to coordinate his legs, and he thinks he may have kicked the coffee table because there was the noise of wood scraping the floor and his foot kind of hurts. He really cannot bring himself to care though, because he is straddling Reid's lap as the redhead bites down just below his jaw line and Luke is being embarrassingly loud.

He throws his head back, making a gasping noise as he rocks his hips into Reid's, desperate for friction. He feels hands gripping his hips hard, dragging him back and forth and ohh, Luke is going to lose his mind it feels so good. Luke's hands are reaching for anything to steady himself, his fingertips find bare skin, and he remembers with almost a shock that Reid's shirt is unbuttoned. His hands are at Reid's shoulders immediately, pulling at the material, wanting to see more of the chest that he had been attempting not to stare at the moment he'd walked through the door. Soon the shirt is on the floor, and Luke is running his hands across gorgeous collarbones, bending down to taste the hollow of his throat. Reid makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a whimper, bucking his hips upwards, tugging at Luke's jacket, which is quickly on the floor as well.

After this his hands attack his shirt, and Luke thinks for a moment that Reid will unbutton it, adroit fingers quickly moving down each one, but instead Reid growls, takes two fists of material and rips it open. Buttons scattering on the couch, the floor, and Luke can barely make his brain work as Reid bends to lick a line up his chest.

"Hey, ruined my shirt," Luke protests weakly, his voice a barely above a whisper as Reid traces a nipple with his tongue and then takes in his teeth. Luke makes a loud breathy noise, his hands finding the top of Reid's head, and he winds his fingers through hair tugs hard. Reid makes a noise that might have been a purr, and Luke will remember to tease him about it later, maybe.

"Like…you don't have more, like you don't have the money to buy another just like it," says Reid breathlessly, chuckling, his cheek pressed to Luke's chest. Luke doesn't have to see his face know he's smirking, and he grins as he retaliates with a hard grinding motion of his hips. Reid makes a strangled sound, throwing his head back, watching Luke through half lidded eyes. His hands are on Luke's hips, his own hips rocking upwards. "Fuck," he hisses, "I've been imagining this since you rode the bull in Dallas, covered in sweat, your hot little hips bucking as you ride my cock."

That is almost too much for Luke's brain to handle, he imagines it's possible for his brain to overheat and explode from the flood of images that sentence conjures. Reid grins mischievously up at him as if he knows what that did to him, and it's enough to make Luke want to smack him if he wasn't making Luke feel so damn good. Luke is preoccupied enough with this that he doesn't register the sound of his fly unzipping until Reid's hand is reaching past the waistband of Luke's briefs. Luke moans like he's being tortured, trying keep from bucking his hips as Reid wraps a hand around him.

"Reid, Reid," he murmurs as the hand begins to stroke, and Luke's hands are probably going to leave nail marks on Reid's shoulders he's holding so tightly. All Luke can think is surgeon's hands because they are far too clever, and when Reid begins to twist his wrist just right while he thumbs the slit with feather light strokes that Luke thinks he is going to be embarrassingly fast. He hasn't had any company other than his own hand for quite a while, and Reid is far too good at this. He feels his thighs tensing, and Luke bites his lip, trying to hold it back while he reaches for the button at the top of Reid's jeans. A hand grabs his wrist, and he looks up into the redhead's face, confused.

"We have plenty of time, let go, and maybe you can show me how pretty your lips look when you're kneeling between my legs." Luke lets out a choked noise that is somewhere between a laugh and a groan, Reid is tightening his grip. "Luke." Luke looks at him, and he thinks he might bite through his lips at the expression on Reid's face. "Let go."

And Luke does, the pressure that had been winding him up like a taut bowstring explodes outwards through his body, a white noise sound rushing in his ears, and he thinks he might be yelling but he really doesn't care. He pants as he comes back down the earth, leaning forward and burying his face in the damp crook of Reid's neck, managing to unclench his fingers from those much abused shoulders.

"So, how about that blow job?"

Luke laughs weakly as he noses Reid's ear.


End file.
